Concrete interior or exterior walls are generally produced through the use of two or more concrete wall forms that are set up in parallel and are interconnected by spacer bars. The spacer bars, along with exterior support braces, retain the forms in a parallel relationship while the concrete is being poured and the initial cure cycle is initiated.
To support the forms and to resist movement during concrete pouring or curing, wooded support braces can be utilized. However, the braces used in such wooded brace or prop systems are generally loosely constructed and provide non-uniform support. Additionally, such wooded braces are difficult to use in soft or hard soil conditions and/or result in a waste of lumber. Furthermore, wooden braces are time consuming to assemble and disassemble.
Recently, several types of reusable bracing systems have been developed. The adjustable, reusable bracing systems for concrete wall forms require multiple pieces for forming the final usable structure. Still others require that a separate device be built into the wall being constructed in order to attach the support brace thereto. The problem with these devices is they are not usually very easily collapsible and transportable from one site to another.
While certain support braces have been designed in an effort to overcome the forgoing deficiencies, they have not been successful. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,833; 2,945,662; 2,832,559; 3,817,006; 4,068,427; and 4,070,833.
One example of such bracing systems is a temporary, reusable shoring assembly for use in cast-in-place concrete construction. The aforesaid temporary reusable shoring assembly has vertical support sections with adjustable legs that provide for a separate piece that is abutted against a vertical supporting member. This piece is not an attached collapsible member of the support. The horizontal bracing elements are also made from a solid unitary construction and are not foldable into the main vertical section. Therefore, these types of support braces are not easily foldable and transportable for reuse at other job sites.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and other problems present in support brace construction.